


Newt and Herms, Together <3

by Ksci_janitor



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Domestic, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Night, PWP, bed sharing, letter writing, penpals, sitting at home and getting too frisky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksci_janitor/pseuds/Ksci_janitor
Summary: Maybe a series of short things I write that I actually don't hate? We'll see!





	1. Nature Doc Night (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night in the Geiszler-Gottlieb household never really ends in the movie being finished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this very quickly on a plane ride because drawing porn would be no bueno in a public space, lol.

They laid on the couch watching the tv together. Hermann on his side in front of Newt, who spooned him from behind, his warm arm wrapped around Hermann’s chest. They were nestled in their softest blanket and Hermann was a comfortable cozy, really on the cusp falling asleep. Newt yawned and shuffled under the blankets.

“Hey, could I try something?” Newt asked, softly from behind Hermann’s neck.

Hermann’s eyes fluttered open “Hmm? Yes?”

Newt took himself out, he’d only been in boxers in the first place, and put his surprisingly hard cock between Hermann’s exposed thighs. Hermann had only been wearing a ratty sweatshirt he stole from Newt and boxers himself, being this close to Newt and under a blanket was almost too hot for him. He softly gasped when he felt Newt move himself between his legs.

“Good god Newton, we were watching a documentary on ocean conversation, how does that have this kind of effect on you?”

“Making sure the oceans are clean is SO hot.” he purred.

Hermann laughed as Newt kissed the back of his neck while he slowly began to thrust between Hermann’s thighs. One of his hands wandered up Hermann’s chest to rub his nipples. Hermann quietly moaned and felt himself starting to harden.

“We never finish an entire movie, I’ll have you know.” Newt thrusts sped up, he moved onto lavishing Hermann’s thin neck and shoulders with soft bites.

“Well, if someone wasn’t so damn cute in my clothes and rubbing his ass against me for the last hour, maybe we could finish them sometime.” Newt growled. Hermann let out a loud moan as Newt bit particularly hard and pinched a nipple at the same time. Hermann quickly grasped himself and began to stroke in time to Newt’s thrusts.

“I-I don’t believe I’ll be able to last very long darling…”

“Oh god, don’t break out ‘darling’ dude…”

Newt’s thrusts sped up and he clung to Hermann like a vice. Hermann bit back several moans, their apartment had gotten noise complaints before (each of which only made Newt be extra loud the next time they had sex). Hermann grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the tv just to be cautious. He let out a small moan and tried to tighten the grip of his thighs.

“Newton, c-can I touch you?”

“GOD. YES PLEASE.”

Hermann used one hand to keep stroking himself and lowered the other to rub the tip of Newt’s cock as it poked up between his increasingly slicked thighs.

“Newton-”

“AH HERMANN-”

Newt stuttered first, coming on Hermann’s thighs and hand and caught his breath on the curve of Hermann’s back. Hermann switched his hand and brought himself off with Newt’s come mingling with his own as he came. Newt kissed and held Hermann as he shuddered and melted into his post-orgasm haze. Hermann had a hard time gaining consciousness back after coming sometimes, Newt took the opportunity to cling to him and could feel him slowly rebooting his senses after a minute. Newt extracted himself from Hermann’s legs eventually, trying not to get anything on the blanket or couch.

“Okay wow, that was-’”

“Messy, that was very messy.” Hermann sighed.

Newt laughed, “Heh, yeah, I’ll go grab some tissues as soon as I can get some blood back to the rest of my body.”


	2. Every Page I Open, There You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt anxiously waits for a letter and fails at trying not to think too hard about the word "fascinating."

Newt was waiting on the mail. He’d been chewing on his nails for ten minutes without noticing. He sighed.

The mailman came late on Thursdays and Newt only had morning classes to teach that day, so he usually sprinted home to wait for a letter since it somehow always seemed to come that day. It felt a little pathetic sometimes but no one was judging except maybe the mailman (he had once asked if he was getting love letters and Newt had made a noise only dogs could hear). He couldn’t see anyone walking towards his apartment building from his window, so Newt went into his bedroom to get the box.

The box was where he carefully stored all his letters from the past year. He looked through the stack to find the last one he received. He’d re-read it so thoroughly that he contemplated getting it laminated. It was full of the usual stuff, Newt had been contemplating the possibility of using this new drifting technology with the kaiju themselves, _crazy_ , he knows, but what did Hermann think? Hermann did the epistolary version of rolling his eyes with a vicious rebuttal. Then Hermann ended the response differently this time. He wrote about his time spent thinking about how it would be to meet in person. How “fascinating” and “intriguing” it would be if they could speak face to face about their work rather than waiting for a response.

_Wouldn’t it be grand to discuss all this work in person? I’d love to discuss these theories in real time, face to face..._

Newt chewed his bottom lip as he re-read that tantalizing sentence.

Of course it would be “grand.” Also exciting. Terrifying. Newt stared at the words and felt his heart race. He had ran a pink highlighter over the sentence (Hermann would never see these letters, who cares that he highlighted and drew hearts on most of the letters). Why wouldn’t it be utterly fascinating to meet this man who dealt blows to his work and forced him to stay up all night to write a proper explanation for what he was working on. Hermann challenged, poked and prodded him in all the ways he found helpful, annoying, and...hot.

God. Would Hermann’s voice be hot? Newt tried to read the letter in what he could only imagine as Hermann’s. It’d be stuffy...pretentious...grating...adoring...telling him how much he admires his work…

Newt blushes and puts the letter down. It was stupid to obsess like this. He still didn’t have a good idea of what Hermann looked like due to a non-existent social media presence and even if he did it would be horribly distracting. It’s not like Newt hadn’t already been eyeing a conference that’s coming up in London or how to get his department to fund the flight and hotel and maybe a nice dinner to take Hermann out to-DAMMIT. Newt flung himself on the bed and tried to ignore the feeling of his heart hammering and his pants tightening.

The admiration had rapidly gone from “wow, this guy gets it” to “wow, could he get IN me.” It felt nice to obsess with something other than kaiju and finishing up this 6th post-doc, but he also felt strange feeling this way over someone he couldn’t see and the idea of meeting Hermann revved up his imagination in ways he didn’t know how to control. He could only devote so much time agonizing over what he would wear when they met (it would be a tasteful assortment of his favorite leather jacket, shined up docs, his least holey shirt, and his cutest pair of boxer briefs in case things progressed like he desperately imagined).

Newt had wanted to video chat with Hermann since the first letter. He couldn’t bring himself to mention it yet though. It felt needy, like he was admitting something that crossed the line between colleagues and...romantic interests. Newt laughed. Romantic interests. That would be what Hermann would call them if they ever got together. It’d be so stuffy and unromantic and Newt would melt every time he heard it.

Newt had sent Hermann a response two weeks ago about how he was actually looking into a conference near him in a few months but hey if he wanted to Skype or something here was his info. He hoped it had sounded casual because his pen had slipped from his hands while even just writing that. He hadn’t gotten any pings from his account lately so maybe Hermann didn’t actually want to see his face. Maybe Hermann just wrote that he wanted to meet Newt in person because he was being nice. People tell their platonic friends they’re “fascinating” all the time, right?

Newt heard a dog bark just as he decided to table that thought. He sat up and saw the mailman already walking up to his apartment building. He got up and walked to his front door and could hear the mailman opening the mailboxes and putting letters in everyone’s box. He’d go out and say hi if he didn’t think the mailman wouldn’t give him another weirdly pitying look like last week. Newt caught himself chewing his nails again and forced his hands into his pockets. He really should’ve been halfway through grading papers this afternoon but he needed calm his anxiety about this damn letter first. Stupid Hermann and his stupid, hot handwriting.

He heard the mailboxes being shut and the entrance door open and close and finally let himself rush to the mailbox. Bill, junk, junk, bill, and...Hermann. His neat writing on the envelope never failed to tickle Newt. The way he wrote Newt’s name and address alone was enough to make Newt smile and run back to his apartment, excited for what was inside.


	3. What a brat (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt fucked up and Hermann is NOT having it...until Newt decides he doesn't care. :P

“Hermann, I said I was sorry-“

“And I said ‘I don’t care.’”

Newt groaned and stared at Hermann’s bony back, the only part of his body he had allowed to show Newt for the past hour. 

“Babe...honey...I-I spent at least an hour cleaning it, it didn’t destroy the whole computer-“

“Please stop talking before I decide to go back to my room, Dr. Geiszler.”

Newt winced. Hermann only used “Dr. Geiszler” on days when they spoke three words to each other. Newt curled in on himself, suddenly afraid to touch Hermann lest he leave his room. He had tried to salvage that computer, but like everything else in the lab, one wrong look would break a piece of equipment. Or in this case, one wrong squirt of highly acidic kaiju bile. Newt sighed and tugged at his slowly hardening cock. It was unfair how much Hermann ignoring him got him hard like this.

“Hermann-“

“I’m trying to sleep, so please try to do the same and just be quiet for ONCE.” Hermann reached up and flicked the lights off. Now Newt had nothing to stare at. Newt let out a frustrated sigh and decided to say fuck it. 

“FINE. If you’re gonna stay mad, I’m gonna stay horny and just take care of myself then. I’ll even keep it quiet.” Newt kicked off his boxers and started properly jacking himself off. He sighed and felt the tension in his shoulders slide off as he bucked into his touch. Newt knew he needed to keep the moaning to a minimum so he used his free hand to finger his mouth, eagerly sucking his fingers and wishing they were Hermann’s long elegant ones instead.

Newt felt Hermann shift on his end of the bed. “You’re a tart.”

Newt smiled and just sucked harder. Precum was slowly spilling onto his hand as he sped up. Hermann shifted again. 

“Y-you’re disgusting. Lying there, pleasuring yourself like you didn’t spend the day being the most irritating man in the Shatterdome.”

Newt’s fingers popped free from his mouth. He let out a soft moan as they trailed around his nipples instead. “I thought we were being quiet.”

Hermann huffed and even though it was dark, Newt knew he was turning to face away from him again. Newt kept his pace up and bit his tongue to stifle the louder moans he ached to let out. He wanted to be loud so badly, keeping quiet made this feel so much dirtier though and this was him punishing Hermann for being such an unforgiving, stuck-up, sexy-

“A-ah…! Oh man, almost came..” Newt stilled his hand and drew in a breath. 

Hermann scoffed. “You should’ve. It’s pathetic that you’re doing this in the first place.”

Newt grinned and felt his cock twitch. “For someone trying to sleep, you’re talking an awful lot.”

He resumed tugging and rolled over to scoot closer to Hermann’s back. Newt stopped just shy of where Hermann was lying, breathing behind where he knew his ear was. Soft, shy moans escaped his mouth and he thought he could hear Hermann breathing too hard. The need to touch Hermann who was so close but still so far away had Newt sweating and starting to shake.

“H-Hermann, I’m sorry, ah, I really am...I tried to be good for you…I try so hard…” Newt choked back a moan when Hermann suddenly turned around and Newt felt a hand cup his cheek.

“Darling, I-” Hermann kissed Newt so softly and apologetically that Newt could feel his body crumble. He kissed back and felt himself orgasming violently, the relief of finally being touched feeling too much and not enough at all. He stopped kissing just briefly enough to moan and shake in reaction to his orgasm and then dived back in, kissing Hermann like he had been deprived of it for years. Hermann finally stopped for air after a minute or so.

“I’m sorry Newton, I know you try and I can be testy and-” Newt smiled and kissed Hermann’s nose.

“Stop, dude, I know I can be a lot and I know I messed up today but you’re allowed to get mad. It’s just...hot when you’re all, ‘Newt, you imbecile’, I dunno, stern Hermann is sexy.” Hermann laughed and kissed Newt once more.

“Don’t think you’re allowed to do this every time I’m mad at you.”

“Oh I know, my dick definitely won’t get hard if you decided to sleep in the lab for the night.”

Hermann laughed and turned on the light so they could get cleaned up and finally go to sleep, with no distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at the usual spots on twitter @k_sci_janitor and tumblr @k-sci-janitor


End file.
